


'Cause You're My Home

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For starofjems, here's some tananoya!! I like to think of them as being best friends forever and then slowly developing into something more. I had fun with it, hope you like it!! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Cause You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starofjems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/gifts).



> For starofjems, here's some tananoya!! I like to think of them as being best friends forever and then slowly developing into something more. I had fun with it, hope you like it!! ^^


End file.
